


闻起来像个Omega

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha！Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything gone mess when superman smelled like an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

当又一个反派角色驾驶造型诡异、毫无物理规律可言的机器出现在城市上空时，超人一如往常，即使出现并且阻止了他的邪恶计划。但是他也和往常一样，来不及躲开怪异的机器发射出的射线，被打了个正着，从半空中直直下落，摔在坍塌大楼的瓦砾之中。

于此同时，正义联盟其他成员也陆续到场，在战场外围协助群众疏散。蝙蝠侠是第一个反应过来的，他跳下纯黑色的战机，冲向超人倒下的地方。

“超人！”

他的声音听起来气急败坏。

超人本以为蝙蝠侠会像往常一样冲过来，恼怒地伸出手指戳向自己的胸口，一条条地数落他本该避免的错漏。某种程度上，超人还挺享受这个过程，蝙蝠侠的利爪之于钢铁之躯，与软绵绵的幼猫爪子没什么区别，每到这个时刻，他总得忍住嘴角的抽搐做出惭愧的表情，如果让蝙蝠侠知道这个比喻，他将会是字面意义上的必死无疑。

但是蝙蝠侠突然停住了，像是一堵无形的墙耸立在他们之间，令他无法前进。显然蝙蝠侠自己也不知道发生了什么事，因为他脸上的震惊和困惑连面具也遮不住，要让蝙蝠侠露出那副表情，非得是超人在他面前变异成了毁灭日，或者更糟，掉光头发变成绿油油的异形大脑袋。“出什么事了？”

超人晕晕乎乎地爬起来，看到蝙蝠侠的表情又浑浑噩噩地胡思乱想，等他头晕脑胀的状态缓解了一些，总算想起来找出蝙蝠侠行为异常的原因。他站起来，试着迈开脚步。

“ **别动！** ”

超人的接近换来一声饱含怒意的低吼。

蝙蝠侠表现出的不同寻常的暴躁和易怒令超人困惑地停下了，他看着自己搭档多年的好友，多年来培养出的默契在这一刻全然失效而他想不到原因。

“蝙蝠侠？”

超人看着僵住不动的蝙蝠侠，试探地开口。

又过了几秒钟，蝙蝠侠终于有了动静，他扯下斗篷，冲上前来劈头盖脸地将之罩在超人身上。“你在做什么？”措不及防被蒙了满头的超人抗议地在厚重的黑色纤维大喊，蝙蝠科技的产物将他的声音阻挡了大半，以至于他愤慨的声音被削弱得变成了绵软的低语。

那可是蝙蝠侠的披风。

超人越是挣扎那诡异的黑色织物就缠得越紧。他只能勉强露出脑袋，顶着一头乱发和茫然的眼睛。眩晕的感觉还在他眼前盘旋着没有散去，超人瞪着蝙蝠侠，却忘记了自己为什么要这么做，注意力立刻集中到了后者失去披风的修饰后的，紧身衣下修长的身体，窄而有力的腰腹。

“布鲁斯，你……你搽了香水吗？”克拉克盯着蝙蝠侠发了好一会儿呆，脱口而出。他吸吸鼻子，一股奇异的甜香味涌进鼻腔，随着他的每一次呼吸变得更加的浓郁，克拉克嗅了又嗅，终于发现那是他自己身上的味道。

“哦……拉奥啊，我现在是不是——？”迟钝蒙昧的感官在他想明白发生了什么时候，忽然清明起来，紊乱的思绪被梳理整理汇集成一个荒诞但合理的结论。

“没错，你闻起来就像个omega。”

布鲁斯的回答确证了他的猜想。

“还是个正处于发情期的omega。”

布鲁斯完全是无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，补充了一句。

克拉克注意到布鲁斯的呼吸变得沉重了许多，甚至出现于体温升高，心跳加速的状况。他的omega气味对布鲁斯造成了影响。

这没什么好奇怪的，蝙蝠侠是个alpha，这在联盟内乃至整个哥谭市都不是秘密。与之相对应的，作为世界最佳搭档的另一名成员，超人，本名卡尔-艾尔，乃是纯种的氪星人，而氪星上只有男与女两种性别。世界最佳搭档本该像他们的名号一样，互补地合作无间，如同两个完美的绝缘体，维持着最佳的平衡。

曾经，和一个氪星人搭档的好处就是他们不会有性别冲突。

但是现在，这个平衡被打破了。

他从未如此鲜明地感受到布鲁斯身上散发出的、独属于alpha的信息素的魅力，他的气味就像他的性格，强势，危险并且神秘。克拉克还是头一次感受到信息素带来的别样的感受，那不仅仅是一种气味，更是一种讯息的载体，包含着他可以解读出的一切情绪。

譬如现在蝙蝠侠正性致高涨。

克拉克没有在自己身上闻到布鲁斯的气味，显然，他的披风就是起这个作用的，所以才给自己套上。但这也意味着，他自己的alpha气息无法掩盖，至少在一个有超级嗅觉的omega面前时如此。

作为一个强势的alpha，看到属于自己的斗篷裹着一个omega的时候，自然会受到吸引，产生相对应的冲动。当克拉克想到这一点的时候，他有点害怕又期待地看着自己的搭档，如果布鲁斯真的扑上来，他该怎么办？用披风裹住他们俩，飞离这里，联盟的其他人也应该在附近，他们能够应付得了……

“B……蝙蝠侠……我们……”他清了清嗓子，差点以超人的身份叫出蝙蝠侠的名字，即使周围没有外人，布鲁斯也会为这个生气的。

“别说话。”布鲁斯给了他一个警告的瞪视。他其实不需要这么做，他的信息素已经透漏出足够强烈的警告和威胁。

克拉克再一次领教到布鲁斯可怕的意志力，有那么一会，他的嘴唇几乎贴到自己的下巴上，他的指尖从眼前划过，仿佛下一秒就会贴上来抚摸他的胸口，用那冰冷的利爪描摹颜色鲜艳的盾形标记，蜿蜒而下。

但布鲁斯还是控制住了，他只是抬起手臂呼叫瞭望塔的传送台。此时此刻，他声音喑哑低沉，像紧绷的琴弦。令克拉克忍不住幻想，如果他在这时伸出手，那会发出怎样美妙的音色。

他也的确这么做了，只是在他即将碰到布鲁斯的盔甲时，一颗埋在铅板下的炸弹忽然被引爆，大楼中未及时疏散逃离的人群惨叫声盖过了克拉克的欲言又止。

尽管蝙蝠侠的反应足够快。可是正如射线的作用是未知的，失去理智的疯狂罪犯会做出的事情也同样无法预料。他别无选择，在他能够调动其他联盟成员的前一瞬间，超人已经扯破披风挣脱束缚，旋风般冲向事故地点。

F*K！蝙蝠侠忍不住爆了句粗口。以超人的速度，等他追上去的时候已经救出了那些受害者，这时候如果火星猎人或者钢骨在场，也可以将超人现在散发出omega气味的消息压下去，但他们恰好都不在。

甚至不需要十分钟，超人是个Omega的消息就会以推特为中心散播到全世界去。

多亏了信息素探测仪和天杀的社交媒体。

 

 

 

“欢迎来到信息时代。”

钢骨耸耸肩，表示他也无能为力。

正如蝙蝠侠的预测，超人散发出omega气味的消息已经在互联网上传得如火如荼，关于超人是个omega的各类猜想和故事占据了各个网站和论坛的热门。即便钢骨用他的能力删除一切相关信息，但那也仅限于虚拟平台。他们无法阻止传统媒体继续散播讯息，也不可能删除每一个看到过这些信息的人的记忆。

匆忙地回到瞭望塔后，联盟元老紧急召开会议讨论起超人变成了omega之后的应对措施。虽然他们已经抓到了肇事的罪犯，但他也因为计划受挫而精神崩溃，无法提供有用的信息。他们试过了一些可能有效的方法，而事实证明，抑制剂对氪星人不起效，日光浴也只是让他的气味变得更加浓郁，常规医疗检查也证实除了气味的改变和激素水平的升高，超人从生理上来说还不算是个完全的omega。

至少那些关于超人成为omega后他是否能和人类孕育出后代的话题可以宣告终结了。但联盟选在这时候发表辟谣声明毫无作用，只会让谣言被越描越黑。

“只要我们尽快解决超人现在的异常状况，让他重新回到公众面前，谣言和舆论就能不攻自破。”

“是啊，前提是我们能解决这个问题。”

“或许我们可以试试老方子，让超人和某个alpha绑定，被标记的omega散发出的信息素对普通人没有吸引力不是吗。”

“但是他并不算是个omega，再说了，我们去哪里找一个愿意和超人绑定、标记他的alpha？”

“真是离谱，难道一个被标记过的omega超人带来的舆论热度会赶不上处于发情期的omega超人吗？现在的网络用户无聊到能够为布鲁斯·韦恩的下一任女友捕风捉影争论一个星期，更何况是超人的绯闻？”

显然，他们的讨论从如何挽救超人的公众形象开始，到绿灯侠大声读出实时更新的最新网络热门话题“超人和……的后代会是什么样”讨论帖下的各色热门留言，并且催促钢骨播放那些合成图片时，变得有些失控。

“嘿，各位，你们就不能听听我的意见吗？”

作为话题的中心，毫无存在感的超人裹着蝙蝠侠的披风坐在他的位置上，抗议地举手试图发表意见。

可惜没人听他的。

直到蝙蝠侠敲了敲桌子，冷酷地环视一周后，喧闹的会议室忽然就变得悄然无声。甚至连呼吸声都一度暂停。

多年来在哥谭锻炼出的蝙蝠式气场本来就有足够的震慑力，再加上毫不掩饰的浓烈的alpha信息素的推波助澜，蝙蝠侠带给人的恐惧感和压迫感顿时又上升了不少。当然，多年出生入死的战友之间尊重也是一个方面。

“钢骨，尽你所能删除网络上一切夸大其词的谣言，火星猎人，我需要你进入罪犯的思想，找到那台机器的制造原理，我会继续分析那台机器寻找遗漏的线索。神奇女侠，联盟的事务暂时交给你和闪电侠处理，绿灯侠在超人缺勤的时候代理大都会的突发状况。至于你，超人，回到堡垒去……好好睡一觉，什么都别想，我们会找到让你恢复的方法。”

蝙蝠侠总结道，接着，在所有人能有机会提出异议之前，他起身离开。

超人一边抱怨着自己被排除在外，一边跟了上去。

等到他们的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，憋笑许久的绿灯侠终于控制不住地捧腹大笑。

“你们都看到了吗？超人像裹着毯子，像个受害者一样缩在蝙蝠侠的披风里，还有老蝙蝠对他说话的语气，’好好睡一觉什么都别担心’，哦我真该把刚才那情景拍下来。”说着，绿灯侠用戒指变出一台拍立得，手舞足蹈地比划着佯装拍照，咔嚓一声，绿光一闪，相机吐出一张绿色照片。

“如果你真的想要的话，我的内置摄像头有全程录影，我可以拷一份出来……”钢骨，全联盟最年轻的成员面色犹豫，吞吞吐吐地叫住了绿灯侠，“……只要你保证不告诉蝙蝠侠是我给你的。”

他们正要握手成交，却眼前一花，并且不由自主地退后了几步。

“伙计们，你们真的以为蝙蝠侠会不知道吗？别忘了我们现在还在瞭望塔上呢！这个大工程总不可能全都是超人自己给扛到轨道上来的吧？”闪电侠忽然出现在他们当中，他切入话题的速度当然是神速力级别的，他正直的道德感也是如此。

“再说了，你要超人的照片做什么，发到推特上吗，哈尔？你只有25个粉丝，其中一多半都是绿灯军团的成员，有两三个以为你是个兴趣使然的coser，剩下的那几个多半是忘了有这个账号再也没登陆过。更不用说你该换个手机，它不能自动对焦像素也不够清晰，所以灯戒具象出的道具才会被你拍得像是三流ps作品让人以为你只是个动漫发烧友。”

闪电侠毫不留情地揭露了英勇无畏的绿灯侠最害怕曝光的秘密之一，显然这就是意图泄漏他人隐私的报应。

 

 

十二个小时后，蝙蝠侠召起了第二次会议。

超人不请自来。

他身上散发出的omega信息素并没有随着时间流逝而淡化，反而更加浓郁，其中包含的性吸引也逐级递增。最明显的表现就是，当超人出现在会议室中，神奇女侠，正义联盟中另一个强悍的alpha成员当即爆发，掏出套索试图发动袭击。

这是典型的亚马逊习俗，强悍的战士们通过战斗来确定伴侣关系。假如你打不过她们，那么就只有乖乖地被绑回去的份。

前提是蝙蝠侠没有为了救超人脱离真言套索而出手。

另一个alpha的阻拦激发了亚马逊公主的竞争意识，在激素作用下，她本能地将蝙蝠侠视作敌人，对他展开了更加激烈的攻击。

为了阻止联盟元老为了争夺他们的昔日战友、联盟主席，甚至都不是完全的omega的所有权，闪电侠和绿灯侠也加入了战场。蝙蝠索和麻醉弹困住了闪电侠，神奇女侠打飞了哈尔的戒指，意外令他们两人的信息素外泄。而当海王、绿箭侠和闻讯赶来时，试图阻止这场战斗但却令一众alpha更加抓狂的超人的加入，使得混战越演越烈。

瞭望塔变得像是某种动物世界的直播间，一群alpha为了omega的信息素而发狂，争斗。

直到钢骨打开了灭火系统，喷洒器将掺入抑制剂的冰水淋在了所有人身上迫使他们冷静下来，火星猎人趁机用精神链接引导他们回复平静。

会议也被迫中断。

冲动的alpha们被请回各自的房间，受伤的那些则被送往医疗室，由红色龙卷风负责安排仪器诊断。最后，一片狼藉的会议室里又只剩下蝙蝠侠、超人、恢复代谢速度的闪电侠和戴回戒指充满能量的绿灯侠，以及海王。

“你到底有什么毛病？”莫名其妙就卷入一场大战，黑暗骑士濒临暴怒的边缘，即使对面那个omega是个无坚不摧的氪星人，也不能阻止他用眼神将之凌迟成碎片。

“我不想待在堡垒里，我想要帮忙，这是我的问题，你不能就那么将我排除在外。”超人硬着头皮反驳道。

“这就是你硬要搀和进来的后果！”蝙蝠侠指向被打破的墙壁。

“抱歉……”

“而你一点身为omega的自觉都没有！抑制气味散播、远离其他alpha、像所有在发情又不愿意被标记的omega那样找一个安全的庇护所直到你不会对其他人造成威胁，这些你又做到了哪一点？”

“我并不是真正的omega，而且我也能够保护自己，影响到其他人的确是我的失误，但是……”超人显然并不认为自己也受到了信息素的影响，而在其他人看来他的确行为反常。

“打扰一下？”一旁看着他们争执的海王开口，他总算明白了自己在亚特兰蒂斯时错过的联盟事故始末，“如果超人你真的想要参与，为什么要跟着蝙蝠侠而不是火星猎人呢？如果刚才神奇女侠冲向你的时候，火星猎人也在场，他的精神感应就以避免这些问题了不是吗？”

他说得挺有道理。

“哦，可是，待在蝙蝠侠身边比较 **安心** 。”超人脱口而出，然后意识到自己给出的解释容易令人误解，连忙补充：“我的意思是，我和蝙蝠侠彼此了解，相互信任，就算现在我们一个是omega另一个是alpha，信息素也不会破坏我们之间的关系。”

“闭嘴，卡尔-艾尔。”蝙蝠侠忍无可忍地喊出了超人的全名。“我会送你去隔离室。既然你不愿意回自己的地方，那就给我待在那里面直到钢骨和我完成逆转射线为止。”

超人还想辩驳，但蝙蝠侠用眼神制止了他。

他们一前一后地离开。

似曾相识的情景再度出现——

英勇无畏的绿灯侠头一个开口，打破了会议室内的死寂。

“难道是我在OA星球待得太久了，地球风俗发生了变化？一个能让正在发情期内的omega感到安心的alpha？那难道不是双方产生标记后才会发生的吗？”当他说出某个词汇时还特意用灯戒制造出相嵌的性别符号，暧昧地示意。

从联盟成立的第一天开始，这位宇宙守卫者就热衷于调侃冷酷的黑暗骑士。

他会遭报应的。

闪电侠挫败地捂住眼睛，决心以后要带一副墨镜到瞭望塔来。以防这些各种意义上都很刺眼的状况出现时，他可以就可以随时戴上它们，让自己置身事外，装聋作哑。哦，说到装聋，耳机也是必不可少的。

还没回过神来的海王茫然地看着他们，提出了一个一直被忽略的问题：“蝙蝠侠不是alpha吗，为什么他看起来对超人身上的omega气味无动于衷。”

“这还不简单，”绿灯侠信心满满地回答，“他的蝙蝠小道具里肯定有解决方案。”

闪电侠耸肩，摇摇头表示他不会妄下定论。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“我很抱歉……”去隔离室的路上，超人再一次说。

“别。”蝙蝠侠拒绝。“别为了你并不感到抱歉的事情道歉。”

“所以，你看出来了？”

蝙蝠侠没搭理突然兴高采烈起来的超人，径自前行，直到他停在隔离室门外。

正义联盟制造隔离室的初衷，是因为一艘满载着上古病毒的飞船接近地球，唯一幸存的瓦克森星人身上携带者超过一万二千种对人类有害的病毒。之后，在遇到仙女星系的太空塞壬时隔离室又起到了作用，将这些企图用声音控制所有地球男性的异星来客造成的危害降到最低点。并不只是为了把一个到处发情的omega隔绝在一群alpha之外。

“我真的要待在房间里，什么都不能做只是等着吗？”超人苦着脸，沮丧地望向蝙蝠侠。

“你有过机会。”

“我觉得不太舒服，你能陪我聊会天再走吗？”

“克拉克，你不会有事的。”

蝙蝠侠头一次在瞭望塔上叫出超人的名字——他从小到大用着的，他的父母给予他的那个名字。克拉克十分感动，虽然这也意味着布鲁斯识破了他拙劣的表演。

“就几句话？”

大约是omega信息素随着时间增长而产生的副作用，克拉克皱眉、微微撇嘴的的小表情，搭配他发亮的水汪汪的婴儿蓝的眼睛，看起来无辜又委屈。谁说omega只能激发出alpha野蛮的占有欲呢。

蝙蝠侠没说什么，在隔离室外墙的控制面板上输入启动命令。克拉克没有费心去记下那一长串繁琐的密码，反而目光灼灼地盯着布鲁斯面具下露出的坚毅的下巴。他闻到汗水的味道，听到急促的心跳。

隔离室内部是纯白色的，除了一张床之外什么都没有。

“这比囚犯的待遇还要糟糕。”克拉克咂舌。

“我会留一个通讯器给你。”蝙蝠侠用比平常更加冷淡的语调回答。

“如果我感到无聊，可以联系你和你聊天吗？”克拉克期待地问。

“不。”

“拜托，别这么对我，这太残忍了。”

“那就找点事做。”

“等等——”

克拉克有点着急地伸手拉住准备转身离开的蝙蝠侠。这是他身上出现omega气味以后，第一次和布鲁斯有肢体接触。

他刚碰到布鲁斯的手臂，就眼前一黑，被推到墙边。背后贴着冰冷的墙壁，而面前那黑暗的影子带着硝烟和战火般的炙热气息压了上来。原来打破布鲁斯的冷静自制如此简单，就像是戳破肥皂泡那么容易。克拉克迷迷糊糊地想，张开嘴让alpha火热的舌头伸进来缠住自己，粗暴地舔舐碾磨。

这下，就连抑制剂和特殊材质的装甲也不能阻挡布鲁斯身上浓烈的alpha信息素的气味了。显然他对于克拉克的气味绝不是无动于衷，反而是最受刺激的那个，之前的种种冷漠不过是意志力盖过了本能而已。

克拉克现在满身都是布鲁斯的味道，而他的omega气味并没因此被掩盖下去，反倒骤然间倍增，令压制住他的性奋的alpha更加失控。

压制多时的欲望如决堤的洪水一般不可收拾地冲垮了布鲁斯的意志力，他的理智一半警钟大作告诫他立刻停手，另一半则脱离枷锁叫嚣着让一切都见鬼去吧，他只想要克拉克。

“该死……”布鲁斯在亲吻的间隙中低咒，彷徨的理智令他分心，但很快克拉克热烈的回应就让他忘掉了犹豫的理由。他颤抖的手指早已抓不住克拉克的胳膊，流连不已地抚摸他在紧身衣下完美的肌肉，火热又坚硬，而手套早就在不知何时不翼而飞，但他一点也不在乎，全身心地投入到对克拉克的爱抚和侵占之中。

“拉奥啊——布鲁斯、布鲁斯——”克拉克仰起头，在布鲁斯改变目标进攻他的下巴和脖子时喘息，呻吟。布鲁斯的吻和他想象中完全不同，他自以为火辣的幻想和真正的亲吻相比简直不值一提。

很快墙壁就不再能够支撑他们火热的沉溺于激情之中的身体。他们滚倒在地上，四臂交缠，腿弯相勾，紧紧贴着对方，制服在每一个吻，每一次爱抚间被剥离，更多的肌肤相贴，更多的碰撞与厮磨。

等到布鲁斯终于从风暴般的情欲中找回些许理智，他已经一丝不挂地躺在床上，而克拉克半跪在他双腿之间，啃咬亲吻他坚实的腹肌，火热的手掌在他满是汗水的滑腻大腿上抚摸按摩。布鲁斯花了一点时间才想起来他们为什么会变成这样，以及令他清醒过来的是克拉克的另一只手，沾着冰凉黏液的手指探入他的股缝，试图开拓紧闭的穴口。

“见鬼的，我以为我才是那个上位者。”

布鲁斯合拢双腿，怒瞪着那个得寸进尺的氪星人。

克拉克爬上来给了他一个结结实实，让人呼吸困难的吻，然后才开始他理直气壮的解释：“你也知道alpha在性爱过程中标记非omega的危险度，每年都有那么几个alpha在标记其他性别时由于生理构造的不同，导致结被卡住拔不出来。所以这一次让我在上位，如果你有其他的主意，我们可以以后再试试。”

“以后？”布鲁斯挑眉反问，原本凌厉的眼神沾染了情欲，带着勾人的挑衅，“你凭什么以为我还会和你试试’以后’。”

“你想要我，而我也渴望和你做爱。布鲁斯，哪怕你是蝙蝠侠也法否认这个事实。”克拉克轻笑，用行动让布鲁斯没法找到理由反驳。他含入布鲁斯的勃起，给他来了个“超级口活”。

浓郁的omega气味和克拉克灵活的舌头让布鲁斯再度沉溺于情欲之中，alpha本能催使他按着克拉克的头挺动胯部粗暴地操进他的嘴里，在几次深入喉咙的冲刺和口腔的挤压唇舌的舔舐中射了出来。

克拉克放开布鲁斯，看着他激动泛红的眼睛，“如果你现在后悔了还来得及。”他无辜的表情，加上下巴上还沾着的浊液，没什么景象能比这更淫靡和刺激的了。

“操，”布鲁斯咒骂，起身抓着克拉克的头发把他往下扯，粗鲁地热烈地吻住他，气喘吁吁地命令，“操我，克拉克，去他妈的标记和绑定——”他自暴自弃地躺回去。

“喔，布鲁斯，你不知道我有多么希望听到你对我说这句话。”克拉克嘟囔，沉下身体，亲吻布鲁斯被信息素刺激得缩短了不应期、再度充血胀大的性器，让他张开的双腿架在自己的肩头。

布鲁斯的身体干涩又紧绷，火热而坚硬，打开一个alpha的身体并不容易，打开布鲁斯则更是难上加难。可他是超人，没什么是超人做不到的。克拉克安慰地亲吻布鲁斯紧张的大腿，往手上挤出更多的润滑剂，缓慢地滑入布鲁斯的臀缝之间。

布鲁斯嘶嘶地抽气，疼痛令他希望克拉克把手指退出去，但也让他想要继续。他的眼神说明了一切。

克拉克加入第二根手指，拇指关节在进入时刮擦布鲁斯的会阴，提供额外的刺激。布鲁斯弓起背部，手指深陷在床垫里，克拉克的手指令他煎熬而矛盾地扭动身体，说不清是为了逃脱还是靠近。

润滑剂源源不断，随着克拉克的手指被送入布鲁斯的身体里，冰凉的凝胶随着手指的抽插发热，在他更加炙热的身体里变得更热而湿滑。布鲁斯只能控制呼吸，不让任何尖叫和呻吟从口中泄漏。

而克拉克很快就识破了他的企图。

“操！你他妈是故意的！”

当第三跟手指也进入，拓张，并且变换角度挤压紧窄的内壁时，布鲁斯终于克制不住地叫出声。前列腺被按摩的快感如同一道惊雷劈开他的大脑，一切感受都在瞬间变得空白，但是克拉克马上就改变了手指的位置，同时撕开第二管润滑剂。

“你总是让我惊喜，”他甜蜜地亲吻布鲁斯汗湿的额头，凉爽的呼吸拂过布鲁斯红肿发烫的唇瓣，诱惑他松开牙关，“两管润滑剂，真是个天才的想法。布鲁斯，你早就想到了会有这种状况对吧。”

“闭——嘴，”布鲁斯受不了地侧过头，但又被克拉克扳着下巴转回去面对他，“你这个自大狂，超级混蛋——操！”

克拉克抽出手指，灼热的性器压在布鲁斯的穴口，足够多的润滑剂让他的进入没有受到太大的阻碍。但是布鲁斯的身体还是太紧了，扩张的程度不足以令他接受如此的尺寸。幸好克拉克的omega信息素弥补了这一点，它让alpha的兴奋度始终处于巅峰值，稍微麻痹了痛苦与不适感。

“操操操操操——”布鲁斯吼叫，拍打床板，踢动的双腿被克拉克抓住折向胸前。

“放松，为了我放松，布鲁斯……”

克拉克放慢速度，小心地进入布鲁斯的身体，同时安抚地吻他在他耳边轻柔低语，放任他的尖叫怒骂以发泄过载的情绪。

几次缓慢的进出后，布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉开始颤抖着放松，疼痛还没消退，但是快感刻不容缓。到这时他才发现自己满身是汗，湿淋淋得像是掉进过水里。克拉克适时地靠过来吻他，和他交换唾液，交换情欲的气味。布鲁斯开始享受克拉克温柔的抽插，享受他在身体上游走抚摸的双手。

当布鲁斯粗壮有力的双腿夹住克拉克的腰，充满暗示地夹紧时，立刻领会了他的想法的克拉克微笑着，改变了角度，捧住布鲁斯的双臀，开始加快速度。他快速地抽出直到性器被穴口浅浅地裹住，再用力地撞入布鲁斯的身体，力道大得几乎把囊袋也挤入内部，拍打在布鲁斯的皮肤上发出响亮的拍击声。

“是的……是的……”

布鲁斯无意识的呓语和迷醉的表情鼓舞了克拉克，他再一次加快速度，更深更重地侵占，让激烈的情欲席卷彼此的身心。

“布鲁斯——”

克拉克抱紧布鲁斯，喊着他的名字，在粗重的喘息中困难地与他接吻。

布鲁斯坚硬的性器被夹在他们的腹部之间，随着每一次撞击摆动，克拉克握住它，用同样的频率快速撸动，直到布鲁斯在他口中尖叫，又一次射在他身上。

“拉奥啊……我也……”布鲁斯的表情让克拉克也坚持不了多久，他气喘吁吁地跪坐起来，顾不得章法地胡乱操干着，相连的下体一片狼藉泥泞，“我快要射了……”他宣告。

“别射进来。”布鲁斯咬牙回答，虽然他紧紧地吸住克拉克的身体并不这么说。

高潮时克拉克退出布鲁斯的身体，跪坐在他胸前，快速地套弄自己，喷射在布鲁斯的脸上。布鲁斯高潮后虚脱的身体根本无法反抗克拉克的行为，他只是大口地呼吸着，湿润的失焦的蓝眼睛映出克拉克高潮时的表情。

等他们都清醒了一些，克拉克扯过床单擦拭布鲁斯的脸，小声道歉。

“这没什么。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，拉过克拉克让他枕在自己的胸口。他们温存地躺在一起。

过了好一会，克拉克按捺不住满心的好奇和探究心理，仰头望向布鲁斯：“我们这样算是建立关系了吗？”

布鲁斯凑过来闻了闻他。克拉克咬牙忍住一声呻吟，敏感的皮肤因为布鲁斯身体的热度而战栗，兴奋的电流如血液般在他体内流动，毫无意外地令他再度勃起。

“我不这么想。”

布鲁斯考虑了一会才回答。

“也许一次还不够。”克拉克翻身把布鲁斯压在身下，咧开嘴露出一个闪闪发亮的微笑。丝滑的披风随着他的动作滑落，带着他的体温流淌到布鲁斯赤裸微凉的身体上。

他很热。

布鲁斯想，于是抓住克拉克的头发把他扯向自己，用一个粗暴激烈的吻作为回答。

他们差点就擦枪走火地再来上一轮或者更多，但是蝙蝠侠的通讯器突然响了起来，不等他切断或者接通，钢骨的声音就自动通过免提模式播放出来：“嘿，蝙蝠侠，希望我呃没打扰到你和超人的呃，总之我有个好消息，一个重大突破要告诉你！请到实验室来一趟好吗，我和火星猎人都在这儿等你来呢。再一次，希望没有打扰到你，我真的很抱歉。钢骨完毕。”

正在激情之中的二人面面相觑。

“起来。”

迅速地恢复了清醒的布鲁斯瞪着仍然欲求不满的氪星人，一脸毫无转圜的余地。

克拉克倒在床上，布鲁斯从他怀中抽身而出，不着片缕地站在地板上弯腰从凌乱的制服中挑出他的那部分。克拉克支着下巴侧躺起来，欣赏起布鲁斯将自己裹在黑色的贴身的战甲中的画面，他满是汗水和伤痕的皮肤闪闪发亮，深红色的吻痕和指印斑斑点点显示出他刚经历过一场多么激烈的性爱。

克拉克叹息，为眼前的alpha属于他的这个念头而兴奋不已。

他等到布鲁斯彻底穿戴整齐了才叫住他。

“不给我一个告别吻吗？”

克拉克很快就后悔这么说了。布鲁斯确实走过来慷慨地给了他一个吻，一个缠绵又色情的深吻。克拉克的欲望因此坚硬如铁，布鲁斯却铁石心肠地松开他，头也不回地离开了。

好吧，至少布鲁斯没说这次是个意外叫他不要放在心上。

克拉克叹息，握住自己，闭上眼睛回想方才发生过的一切。

 

 

end


End file.
